


A Late Night and An Early Morning

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [12]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus comes home late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night and An Early Morning

It was near midnight when he finally got home and he was beyond tired. 

Why did that client need a demon summoned anyways? 

Maris would probably give him one of her let’s not summon demons for money lectures, but he could live with that.

He’d texted Alec he was on his way home, but no reply. The reason why was in his sight as soon as he opened the door. 

There was Alec on the couch asleep with Rafe and Max cuddled up against him. 

He had no idea how they could sleep like that. Max was all scrunched up and Rafe had his feet in Alec’s face. 

They’d fallen asleep watching a movie as the credits were still playing through on their TV.

He turned it off and proceeded to disentangle Rafe and Max from Alec. He got the boys tucked into their beds thankfully without them waking up.

He thought about moving Alec, but he just looked so peaceful asleep on the couch. He put a big blanket on him and went to bed where he finally crashed. 

He awoke to the smell of bacon. 

A tray of eggs, bacon, and orange juice were staring at him as he opened his eyes.

“Morning sunshine” Alec said as he plopped down beside him and gave him a kiss. “Thanks for putting the boys to bed.”

“Well you know just give me that dad of the year award and I’ll be good” he said jokingly.

“I’ll call the press. What time did you get back anyway?”

“I think it was about midnight. Thanks for the breakfast.”

“You are welcome thought you could use it. I told the boys to play for a bit before they did their morning jump routine on our bed.”

“hmmm thank you for that! Remind me to get you that husband of the year award.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“MAX STOP IT!!!” They heard Rafe yell.

“I should probably go keep our wonderful boys from killing each other.”

“I think that would be preferable to having your mother mad at us for letting that happen.”

Alec kissed him again as he went to go see what on earth had happened in the five minutes he’d left the boys on their own.


End file.
